Good Feeling
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: "aku benci dirinya!" Kise selalu mengatakan itu kepada dia. berambut biri tua dengan kulit Tan nya, sungguh tindakan orang itu membuat Kise merasakan perasaan yang aneh di diri nya. / AoKise / Kuroko No Basuke/ enjoys minna :D


Pagi ini Kise harus pergi ke studio pometretan untuk majalah olahraga. Ia diminta untuk menjadi model . tidak hanya dirinya saja, tetapi ia akan berkerja sama dengan seorang pemain basket yang baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan di bidang olahraga itu.

Kise menerima nya karena ia suka olahraga, apalagi basket adalah salah satu kegemaran nya. Tapi ia belum diberi tau, siapa yang akan menjadi rekan kerja nya.

" Kise Ryouta desu. Yoroshiku " salam Kise membungkuk kan badan nya .. ia baru saja bertemu dengan juru cameramen yang akan memotretnya..

" waah, jadi kau yang bernama Ryouta. Hahaha anak ku sangat menyukaimu. Dia adalah fans beratmu" kata orang tersebut, Kise hanya bisa tersenyum senang saat di puji seperti itu.

" ahhh, yang akan foto bersama mu belum datang. Ia mengatakan kalau ia agak telat datang karena ia baru saja selesai latihan " tambah prosedur kameramen tersebut.

" kau bisa tunggu sebentar kan ?" Tanya nya.

" hai. Aku akan menunggu nya. Lagi pula hari ini aku tidak begitu terburu-buru " kata Kise .

Kise memilih keluar dari studio. Mencari udara segar sambil menunggu rekan nya datang. Kise bertanya dalam hati, siapa ya yang akan menjadi teman foto bersama nya. Tentu seorang laki-laki. Tetapi walau Kise suka dengan bidang Olahrga, tetap saja Kise tidak mengikuti perkembangan dunia olahraga saat ini karena pekerjaan iseng nyaa di dunia hiburan ini membuat nya sibuk.

" Kise! " panggil kru nya.

Seperti nya pemotretan akan di mulai. Ia harus semangat dan memikirkan gaya apa yang akan ia pakai nanti.

" kise perkenalkan, dia Aomine Daiki. Dia yang akan menjadi patner mu " kata salah satu Kru memperkenalkan orang yang ada di depan Kise.

Kise melihat orang itu dari bawah hingga keatas, 'pria yang membosankan ' kata batin Kise. Wajahnya yang terlihat mengantuk, rambut biru tua yang berantakan, pakaian yang asal-asalan tanpa style, dan wajahnya yang terlihat mengantuk, benar-benar bukan tipe Kise.

" oke! Kita akan mulai 5 menit lagi !" teriak salah satu kru disana.

Aahh, Kise harus buru-buru pergi ke ruangan ganti. Karena ini adalah pemotretan untuk olahraga, Kise mungkin akan meminta tatanan artis nya untuk membuat kulitnya agak gelap.

Saat Kise berlari melewati rekan nya bernama Aomine Daiki, tanpa sadar Kise melihat orang itu tersenyum miring. Kise tidak tau kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu dan Kise tidak mau mengambil pusing untuk memikirnya nya. Tapi entah kenapa Kise mengingat kalimat yang ia ucapkan, entahlah kenapa Kise dapat mendengarnya walau jarak mereka agak jauh

" got you, Kise "

Mereka berdua melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat professional. Kise yang berperawakan kulit putih membuatnya terlihat sangat bersinar nan tampan, dan Aomine yang berkulit tan coklat memberikan kesan maskulin di dirinya. Mereka memang terlihat berbeda tetapi mereka menunjuk kan diri mereka di depan para kru dengan sangat baik.

" coba kalian saling bertatapan tajam, layaknya musuh yang sedang beradu pertandingan "

Mereka berdua tentu mengikuti arahan dari pengarah tersebut. mereka bertatapan langsung dengan jarak dekat. Kise menatap Aomine dengan tajam, begitu dengan Aomine. Saat melihatnya, ternyata Kise dapat melihat wajah yang berbeda dari sebelum nya.

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

'hee ? dousihte ?' Tanya Kise dalam hati. Kenapa jantung nya berdetak tidak nyaman? Apa jarak mereka terlalu dekat sehingga membuat KIse gugup. Tapi kaan mereka sama, tidak seharusnya gugup seperti ini. Kise merasakan dirinya berkeringat gugup, sungguh jika boleh jujur Kise tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap nya seperti ini

" apa kau gugup ? " Tanya orang di depan nya. Suara kamera semakin terdengar. Aomine berkata tepat di telinga Kise.

" b-biasa saja" bohong. Dia ingin orang ini menjauh dari nya.

" hee, hounto ? " sungguh Kise tersinggung dengan senyuman Aomine yang menyebalkan itu..

**Bruk!**

" doushite, Ryouta ?" Tanya cameramen itu

" Aomine-san apa gerakan mu ini tidak terlalu berlebihan ?" kata Kise menjauh dari Aomine karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan tindakan Aomine

Kise semakin kesal karena orang itu hanya mengangkat bahu nya sebagai jawaban nya

" hoii, berikan aku air" kata Aomine meminta dengan berteriak bosan

" Aomine-san!" kesal Kise.

" apa kau berpikiran seperti itu ? "

" T-tentu saja. Itu terlalu-"

" intim? hanya kau yang merasakan nya " kata Aomine sambil meminum air botol yang ia dapat.

" nani ?!"

" kau terlalu berlebihan " ulang nya. Kise ingin rasanya marah dan menghajar orang ini. Tampangnya menyebalkan dengan wajah yang menganggap bosan itu " hooiii, berikan aku break 1 jam " kata Aomine lagi

" ah, kita sudaah selesai. Aomine kau memberikan scane tambahan yang bagus! Arigaatou ne " ucap sutradara nya memuji Kise.

APA?!

Kise tidak menyangka cepat selesai. Dan produsernya memuji orang itu, apa produsernya memiliki kelainan ?

" minna, _otsukare_ " teriak khas Aomine malas ke semua orang. Karena kru-kru disana tau sifat dan watak Aomine jadi mereka memaklumi nya .

Aomine berjalan kearah Kise. Dalam hati Aomine tertawa dalam hati. Ada juga actor seperti orang ini? Sifatnya sangat kekanak-kanak kan dengan aksi ngambek nya saat tidak setuju mengikuti arahan gaya Aomine. Mimic wajahnya itu cukup menghibur Aomine yang tadi sempat suntuk dengan latihan nya.

_Puk!_

" kau, bisa ikut dengan ku? " Tanya Aomine yang tidak lupa dengan senyum yang menyebalkan itu.

" aku tidak mau " ucap Kise datar. Ia malas berurusan dengan orang ini.

" ahhaha kau tidak perlu ikut dengan ku, karena barang-barangmu ada di ruang ganti, bukan? " kata Aomine tertawa. Cukup kaget ia mendapat jawaban yang spontan Kise seperti itu.

" kalau begitu aku tidak kesana " Kise membuang muka nya karena ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

" aku tunggu Kise " kata Aomine pergi setelah mengelus kepala Kise.

Aomine mendorong Kise ke dinding. Aomine terus menatap KIse dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan mereka dapat merasakan nafas mereka masing-masing

" A-apa kau sadar dengan posisi kita Aomine-san ?" Tanya Kise berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia tidak berani menatap Aomine .

Perlahan Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya keteliga Kise" sadar, sangat sadar "

Kise ingin mendorong orang ini! Tapi karena debaran jantungnya membuat ia tidak mempunyai tenaga, maka ia berusaha mengumpulkan nya.

" tolong menjauh dariku " Kise bahkan susah bernafas saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Aomine tepat berada di bagian lehernya yang paling _sensitive_.

Aomine perlahan merapatkan tubuh mereka, mempersempit ruang untuk Kise bergerak.

" kau menggunakan parfume apa ?" Tanya Aomine dengan posisi nya. kedua tangan nya perlahan meraih pinggang Kise yang membuat sang korban menjadi kaget.

" Aku, aku mohon hentikan ini! Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal aneh dengan mu! ' teriak Kise mendorong bahu Aomine. Kise takut karena tangan Aomine merambat ke dalam baju Kise. Seperti mencari sesuatu, gerakan itu membuat Kise kesulitan untuk menjauhkan Aomine dari nya ' siapa saja, tolong!' teriak Kise dalam hati.

Tindakan Aomine semakin menjadi-jadi. Kise dapat merasakan wajah Aomine tenggelam di leher Kise, menjilatnya dengan _sensual_ dengan gerakan lidah seperti menjilat _ice cream_ membuat Kise sulit bernafas. Tenaga Kise bagaikan di serap oleh Aomine dengan pergerakan di lehernya.

" hoooohh, kau sudah tumbang ? " ejek Aomine karena tubuh Kise tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Walaupun mereka terduduk, tetapi tindakan Aomine tidak berhenti. Kise heran, kenapa tidak ada orang yang memergoki mereka. Kise berharap mereka di temukan(?) agar Aomine tertangkap dan di penjara tetapi…

" aww! apa yang kau lakukan?! " kaget Kise yang tiba-tiba Aomine menggigit lehernya.

" kissmark. You want again ? " Tanya Aomine sambil menjelajahi tubuh Kise.

" dalam mimpi mu!" teriak Kise berusaha menyingkirkan Aomine walaupun tenaga nya hilang diserap Aomine

Sungguh, seperti nya orang ini perawatan kulit, sangat halus bahkan Aomine dapat menebak parfume apa yang Kise pakai, parfume favorite nya.

" hooohh, mimpi mu akan ku jadikan kenyatakan sekarang juga " setekah itu Aomine mencium Kise. Ciuman paksa yang Aomine lakukan membuat Kise kewalahan. Aomine memasuk kan lidahnya, membuat terjadinya perang lidah yang membuat Kise susah untuk menghadapi Aomine. Kise berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Aomine sedangkan Aomine menganggap itu adalah balasan dari Kise.

Tidak hanya itu saja tindakan nya, Tangan Aomine juga berjalan mengelus perut Kise

" bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh ?" tanya Aomine setelah mereka menyudahi _freash kiss_ mereka. Tangan Aomine berada di perut Kise untuk bersiaga.

" aku tidak mau! Tolongg lepaskan aku " mohon Kise yang diacuhkan oleh Aomine

" jika kau datang lebih cepat dariku, kau harus ikut dengan ku selama yang aku mau " taruh Aomine. Aomine dapat melihat wajah Kise yang memerah padam, antara marah dan kekurangan oksigen akibat tindakan Aomine barusan.

" aku bilang, Aku tidak ingin melakukan nya! Apa kau tidak mengerti ucapan ku ?!" kesal Kise. karena tenaga nya tidak kunjung datang, ia bahkan berusaha menggerakan gerakan tangan nya untuk melawan sensasi aneh yang datang mengelitik diri nya.

" untuk saat ini aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan " ucap Aomine enteng dan dengan langsung tangan nya berjalan memasuki celana Kise

" yamett-! Yamette! Ahk!" teriak Kise menahan sensasi ini. Gerakan Aomine yang menciptakan sensasi aneh yang datang di tubuh Kise menyebabkan saraf-saraf nya susah digerakan .

" menyerah dan nikmatilah " bisik Aomine. Dan aneh nya Kise tidak memberontak lagi. Bagian pentingnya telah dimainkan oleh Aomine yang membuat Kise merasakan perasaan aneh, perasaan apa ini ?

" good boy " bisik Aomine yang setelah itu mencium Kise.

"Mmmhhhnn~"

Ruang ganti yang hanya mereka saja di sana. Kise berusaha menahan perasaan ini, sensasi yang diberikan Aomine sangatlah berlebihan. Kise tidak dapat mengendelikan nya.

" A-Aomine _aakkkhh,_ A-ku " ucap Kise terputus karena bagian penting itu terus di mainkan oleh Aomine. Kise melihat kegiatan Aomine, kenapa bisa seperti ini? Bagian nya menjadi keras saat dimainkan oleh Aomine.

" kau ingin melakukan nya dengan ku ?" tanya Aomine tersenyum kemenangan .

" heee ?!"

" liat ? bukankah di dirimu ada keinginan untuk melakukan nya ?" Tanya Aomine. Kise menatap mata Aomine, kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan Aomine? Kenapa ia megerjai nya?

Aomine menarik tangan Kise untuk meraih punya nya " lakukan lah apa yang ku lakukan " kata Aomine

" apa ?! tapi aku-"

" kita lakukan bersama-sama. Kau bisa mengikuti gerakan ku " kata Aomine mendekat kan nya agar bisa bersentuhan dengan milik Kise.

Kise menelan ludahnya, berusaha menggerakan nya dengan tangan nya seperti yang Aomine lakukan. Namun tiba-tiba Aomine menggengam nya terlalu kuat sehingga Kise berhenti menggerakan nya.

" Tu-tunggu Aomine, _aakkh_ akuu _aahhh -_" kata Kise karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia keluarkan.

Namun saat miliknya sudah mencapai klimak, Aomine menahan nya dengan menutup lubangnya dengan ibu jari nya.

" aku tidak akan membiarkan mu bebas sebelum waktunya " senyum _evil_ Aomine bahkan tidak bisa di lihat oleh Kise karena menahan sakit yang dibuat Aomine.

" aku mohon ~"

" hoohh, sekarang kau memohon? mana dirimu yang menolak saat aku berikan kenikmatan ? " ejek Aomine lagi. Bisakah orang ini tidak melontarkan kalimat yang menyebalkan.

" aku mohon, lepaskan " mohon Kise dengan setengah Terpaksa karena tidak tahan merasakan sensasi ini.

" selesaikan tugas mu dengan mulutmu "ucap Aomine. Apa maksudnya Kise tidak mengerti sama sekali

" excuse me ?"

" blow job " kata Aomine

Cukup ini keterlaluan! Orang ini sudah menjerumus yang tidak baik!

" aku. Tidak. akan. Melakukan. Nya. " kata Kise penuh penekanan.

"_aakkhhh~"_ desah Kise. Ups! Apa yang keluar dari mulut Kise?! Bagaimana ia mengeluarkan suara seperti itu

" seeharusnya kau melihat wajahmu barusan. Terlihat-" putus Aomine " _sexy ~_" bisik Aomine dan menggigit teliga Kise

'Tolong! Seseorang gebrak pintu ini ! aku tidak peduli karirku hancur setelah terpegok(?) oleh mediawan, asalkan aku selamat dari serigala hitam ini!' teriak Kise dalam Hati.

" kau ingin, milik mu terbebaskan bukan ? " bisik Aomine. Perlahan-lahan wajah Kise mengarah kebawah. Mengucapkan doa untuk di selamatkan dan hanya beberapa jarak lagi Kise dapat merasakan milik-

Brak!

" Aho-mine saat nya pulang!~ kyaaa kyou wa miracle de-" teriak seorang wanita berambut panjang kaget melihat apa yang ia liat didepan nya.

Aomine sih dengan wajah datarnya mengirimkan aura menakutkan Karena kesenangan nya terganggu dan Kise, ahh mungkin ia akan mengadakan syukuran karena tindakan wanita ini menyelamatkan dirinya

"kalian -" kata gadis itu.

" haahhh"tarik nafas " AOMINEEE!" teriak gadis itu dengan keras nya menyebabkan Aomine ingin membunuhnya detik ini juga dan melanjutkan kegiatan nya, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

" nyalah kau, jika tidak kau tidak akan ku anggap " kata Aomine menarik Kise ke pelukan nya menandakan kalau ia sedang tidak ingin meladeni orang yang mengganggu kesenangan nya.

" berani kau mengatakan itu, tidak akan ku buat makanan untuk mu "

" aku bisa membeli delivery"

" honormu akan ku sita sampai setahun !"

" berani mengancamku ?!" kesal Aomine menimbulkan empat siku-siku di wajahnya.

Petir perang muncul di tatapan mereka, melupakan penderitaan Kise yang di alami nya.

'kesempatan ! '

Untungnya tangan nya tidak diikat oleh orang bodoh itu. Ia perlahan menjauh diri, memakai celana nya, dan pergi secara diam-diam selagi mereka berdebat. Ia harus pergi dari sini dan menuntaskan miliknya.

Kise Ryouta berhasil keluar dari studio dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menuntaskan sesuatu. Dan ia berjanji jika bertemu dengan orang seperti tadi, dia akan segera lari dari tatapan dan jangkauan nya, orang itu sangatlah berbahaya!.

"hahaha, mangsa mu pergi~ " ucap gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Momoi teman masa kecil Aomine

" kau merusak kesenangan ku Momoi " ucap Aomine yang masih mengeluarkan Aura kekesalan karena targetnya pergi..

" sayang sekali ya, padahal dia sangat _Ikemen _sekali" kata Momoi termangu karena juga merasa bersalah karena melepaskan mangsa sahabatnya.

" dan setelah ini kau tidak akan bertemu dengan nya lagi. Lebiiih baik kau mencari yang lain saja untuk memuaskan mu "kata Momoi mengejek Aomine

" dia mangsa yang belum ku habisi. Lagi pula kita punya ini " kata Aomine menunjuk kan handphone Kise

" kau sekarang menjadi pencuri ? " tawa Momoi melihat tindakan sahabatnya. Benar-benar

"Ayo kita taruhan ?" kata Momoi

" 1 bulan, bisa ? " tawar Momoi

" as you like " cuek Aomine dan pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti dan pergi menuju alamat mangsa nya.

_serigala buas mendapat mangsanya. Ia akan mendapatkan mangsa nya dengan cara apapun. Bagi mangsa nya , baik suka maupun tidak bersiap-siaplah menghadapi serigala ini._

Aomine Daiki, akan mendapatkan Kise apapun cara nya dan Kise Ryouta harus mengikuti apa yang Aomine mau.


End file.
